deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Vader Vs Slenderman
'Description ' Star Wars Vs Creepypasta which being of darkness will pull a victory 'Interlude' Cue https://youtu.be/uihVrASDQhU Boomstick: The Darkside Wiz: A word which has two meanings Evil and Scary Boomstick: Like Slenderman the dark entity ''' Wiz: And Darth Vader the head of the Galactic Empire '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their armor,weapons, and skills to find out who would win A .... Death Battle 'Darth Vader' Wiz: In a galaxy far far away on the planet Tatooine Jedi Obi Wan Kenobi and Qui Gon Jinn had discovered The Chosen One Boomstick: Anakin Skywalker. However this boy would eventully turn into the terror of the galaxy Darth Vader Wiz: Being taken to the jedi order means your force sensitive and Vader was very strong in the force Boomstick: Vader carries a standard lightsaber with a red crystal in it Wiz: Vader can use powers such as Force Push a force ability which pushes back your opponent away like a gush of wind Boomstick: Force Choke a force ability that chokes the suffocates the opponent isn't that neat choking someone standing miles away Wiz: Vader can also use the force to enhance his speed and strength making him jump farther distances and lift things heavier than his own weight Boomstick: Vader can also use telekinesis throwing objects at others OH AND THAT'S NOT ALL ''' Wiz: Vader was burned on the planet mustafar so emperor palpatine allowed a few medical droids to enhance him with cybernetics '''Boomstick: His armor is nigh-unbreakable TAKING LIGHTSABER BLOWS Wiz: Vader's suit enhanced all of his normal human abilities such as enhanced strength, hearing, and eye sight Boomstick: His suit was kind of .... a life support suit and protective suit Wiz: He can also use the force to anticipate what his opponents will do next Boomstick: The Darkside is basically anti-anger management you channel your hatred instead of get rid of it ''' Wiz: Vader also uses a form of lightsaber combat that focuses on aggression '''Boomstick: He's also able to punch through steel and solid metal without the force Wiz: Even though Vader has his cybernetics as an advantage they are also a disadvantage as it slows him down and tires him out Boomstick: He also has to rely on the force to enhance his speed ' Wiz: His breathing is also basically a non stealth way what so ever 'Slenderman Wiz: The woods a place similar to the ocean with things not to be expected Boomstick: Many stories follow monsters living in the woods but one in particular that scares many people Wiz: The Slenderman a monster that captures people simply to torture or kill them Boomstick: Slenderman can do this due to his range of abilities like his Slender Walking which allows him to teleport wherever ''' Wiz: He also has the ability of Camouflage which helps a lot him in the environment he usually uses blending in with the tree's and ambushing his victims '''Boomstick: He can also use Mind Control and Impersonation Wiz: Slenderman also has tentacles that he uses to grab his victims and for combat Boomstick: He's also been shown to use pyromancy by creating fires and has is own sickness Wiz: His sickness nicknamed Slender Sickness is a sickness that causes Coughing,Vomiting, and bleeding Boomstick: HE CAN EVEN MANIPULATE THE WEATHER. JEEZE CAN WE GET THE DEATH BATTLE ALREADY 'Monologue' Wiz: Alright the combatants are set lets end this debate once and for all Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'Pre Fight' Vader's ship lands on earth rain is flowing from the sky and lightning is erupting Vader: This Planet appears to be flushing with vegetation Vader draws his lightsaber Vader: Stop hiding and show yourself Slenderman appears behind Darth Vader 'FIGHT! '''Cue https://youtu.be/-bzWSJG93P8' Slenderman grabbed Vader with his tentacles ''' '''Vader force pushed him self out of slenderman's tentacles Vader used his ''' telekinesis and grabbed his lightsaber''' He slashed at slenderman who dodged the attacks and teleported behind vader again Slenderman tried to mind control vader however vader's power of the force overcame it and vader used the force to choke Slenderman ''' '''Vader: Your abilities are nothing compared to the force creature The Sufficating Slenderman teleported away to get air An Angered Vader slashed at tree's and punched through bark Suddenly Slenderman appeared in front of him and used his pyromancy to light the forest on fire Vader slashed at slenderman only to realize his saber was on the ground and tendrils were wrapped around him Vader was slammed into tree's but Vader had grabbed the tendrils and used all of his strength to rip a tendril off ' '''Slenderman had shown no blood nothing just like paper being ripped no blood no organs ' '''Suddenly Slenderman grabbed Vader and yanked him smashing his head into a tree Vader reached for his lightsaber but Slenderman had it in his hand Slenderman finally ignited the saber even though Slenderman used the saber against Vader it didn't break through Vader force pushed Slenderman into the darkness Vader eventually found Slenderman and force choked him then slammed him on the ground Slenderman crawled up against a tree as vader walked forward when suddenly vader's own hand wrapped in tendrils punched himself in the face breaking a small piece of the mask exposing his right eye and some of his pale skin Vader snapped another tendril off and then another and another he kept ripping them off until slenderman only 3 left Vader walked back to his ship and took off but suddenly Vader saw Slenderman inside the ship Vader turned his ship around and crashed in another part of the forest Vader crawled out only to be grabbed by another tendril Vader turned his head to see Slenderman next to a tree Vader grabbed this tendril and cracked it then tore it off Vader grabbed the other tendrils and tore the other two off ''' '''Vader rapidly started punching Slenderman Cue https://youtu.be/3OLax-NenP8 Vader grabbed slenderman by the arm and close lined him ''' '''Slenderman teleported and returned right in front of Vader Slenderman made the weather foggy but Vader could see him just fine and grabbed Slendy by the skull and slammed it into a tree vader took his lightsaber and cut off Slenderman's hand to his wrist Vader used his telekinesis to grab a branch and stuck it into Slenderman's shoulder and punched Slenderman's head right through the bottom of a tree Vader then aggressively slashes at Slenderman Slenderman gets his head, torso, and legs cut through K.O. Explanation and winner Boomstick: OH MY GOD! THAT WAS AWESOME Wiz: While Slenderman had the speed advantage Vader overpowered Slendy in the rest of the categories Boomstick: Slenderman may have the ability to teleport anywhere he wants but Vader's ability with the Force can sense that Slendy ''' Wiz: Still not enough lightsabers can cut through Rancor skin which is able to blaster bolts and rockets '''Boomstick: Okay Wiz I think they have enough proof Wiz: The Winner is ... Darth Vader Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card